Gyeongcheon Work
Gyeongcheonse Work is an animated short film based on the struggles and flaws of the country Gyeongcheon. It has a sequel titled Gyeongcheon Billionaire. Transcript * (The short begins with a painting of a lord.) * Jay Pot: Are you ready to be amazed? * Monotone Voices: (In unison) Yes, Jay Pot, honored director of Gyeongcheon labor.) * Jay Pot: Great! GET BACK TO WORK! * (A title card reading “Episode One: Gyeongcheon Work” appears. A voice reads the title out in English and Gyeongcheonse.) * (We begin in Non-Chon’s room, which is covered in drawings of girls with crossed eyes and slime around their mouths. An alarm clock consisting of sirens and Gyeongcheonse screaming goes off. Non-Chon gets up and turns off the alarm.) * Non-Chon: Haru gotta! Looks like it’s time to check my calendar. * (Non-Chon runs over to a calendar, which has an illustration of a very buxom girl in lingerie on it. Non-Chon points to the seventeenth, which reads “Go to Work”. All of the dates read “Go to Work”. * Non-Chon: Today, I go to work! * (Cut to Non-Chon running across a sidewalk, as he passes by a very long armored train with turrets on it.) * Non-Chon: Haru gotta, train of shielding! * (Non-Chon passes by a tall red and white building with crossed hatchets in front of the door.) * Non-Chon: Haru gotta, Tower of Axes! * (Non-Chon runs past a gigantic robot with Wyvern heads for hands.) * Non-Chon: Haru gotta, military-grade mechanized battle suit! * (Non-Chon runs to Misha-Wii’s house. Misha-Wii is in the front yard, trimming a pink bush with berries growing off of it.) * Non-Chon: Hello, Misha-Wii! Are you on your way to work at your technology firm? * Misha-Wii: Actually, no, Non-Chon. I am taking the day off today. * Non-Chon: (Disgusted) You're taking the day off? We don’t take the day off in Gyeongcheon! What kind of idiot are you? * Misha-Wii: Well, Non-Chon, you’re the idiot. I have read about Venturia, and they pay their workers more. Did you know that their lunch breaks are longer than five minutes, and they get options other than seafood? * (An officer in a hazmat suit runs in, holding a club and growling.) * Non-Chon: Misha-Wii, Venturians are very lazy and fat, very fat! And they blew up some of our islands! * Misha-Wii: Non-Chon, if you look past our stereotypes of Venturians and their role in the war, you’ll see something more than that. We sent our bombers to Venturia first, you know. * Non-Chon: Huh, that’s not what GYEONGCHEON history books say! * (Various pages of history books in Gyeongcheonse are shown, with a translation below reading “Venturia bombed Gyeongcheon first”.) * Misha-Wii: Non-Chon, don’t you ever think we should get more than four hours off of work every day? * Non-Chon: But Misha-Wii, only through soul-killing labor can we make everything that the Venturians of the west need; computer, video game, seafood, HILARIOUS poo-poo candy, cartoon, tiny eraser, Hi-Hi Mollis toy, and EVERYTHING SOLD AT PERFECT PURCHASE! I don't see how we could make these at the same rate, should we choose to lower work times. * Misha-Wii: But Non-Chon, don’t you ever wish you had the time to play the video games your company makes? * (Another officer arrives, grunting very angrily.) * Non-Chon: UGH! And now you’re making wishes, too? * Misha-Wii: Look, Non-Chon, I’m just trying to help Samgolia become regarded as something more than a gigantic mill. * Non-Chon: (Laughs) Uh oh! You in big Doo Doo now! * (Soldiers and tanks from various Samgolian countries surround Misha-Wii’s house, as a commander holds up a sign reading “Thought Police.) * Misha-Wii: ...bitch-tits. * (The credits start and appear to be scribbled over a sheet of parchment. Dark red wax outlines the parchment.) Category:Movies Category:Shorts Category:Venturian Battle